La vida sucede en los grises
by jacque-kari
Summary: Hermione Granger está en un buen momento de su carrera, incluso se rumorea que podría ser la próxima Ministra de Magia. Pero súbitamente El Profeta se interpone en su exitoso camino cuando publica un artículo sobre su supuesto romance con Draco Malfoy durante la escuela junto a una fotografía muy reveladora. ¿Lo peor? No es del todo una mentira [Capítulo piloto].
1. El escándalo del momento

**Disclaimer: **La saga de Harry Potter y sus películas pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

_**La vida sucede en los grises**_

_**.**_

_Dramione_

**.**

_**Resumen completo: **_Hermione Granger está casi en la cúspide de su carrera. Los rumores dicen que su nombre es uno de los que más suenan para próxima Ministra de Magia y sus más cercanos no dudan que así sea. Pero justo entonces las cosas se enredan. Rita Skeeter publica un artículo del romance prohibido que ella y Draco Malfoy mantuvieron en la escuela. Nadie se creería semejante basura si no fuera porque dicho artículo va acompañado de una fotografía. ¿No son esos Draco y Hermione besándose apasionadamente en un pasillo escondido? ¡Imposible! Aquello tiene que ser un truco, ¡un montaje! ¿Lo peor? No lo es.

Ahora Hermione tendrá que enfrentar su pasado oscuro y descubrir cómo hacer para que semejante escándalo no se interponga con su carrera.

* * *

**Capítulo piloto: **El escándalo del momento

.

_Para Blue, que leyó esta historia primero y me animó a continuar._

.

.

.

_Julio 2018 _

Si su día comenzó mal, no hacía más que empeorar por segundo. Por primera vez en la vida Hermione iba tarde al trabajo, y por millonésima vez agradeció ser una bruja. ¿Cómo, si no, habría conseguido llegar al Ministerio en menos de quince minutos desde que despertó en el departamento de sus padres en el Londres muggle? De no haber podido aparecerse, hubiera tenido que lidiar con el nunca bien ponderado transporte público y sus atascos. Le daban escalofríos de solo pensarlo. Y aunque honestamente no solía aparecerse y una aparición era lo último que un estómago vacío como el suyo necesitaba en ese momento, no le quedó otra opción.

"Voy tarde, voy tarde, voy tarde", se repetía entre cada latido acelerado de su corazón.

Entró a toda prisa en la familiar cabina telefónica de color rojo y tiró con tanta fuerza del teléfono, que a punto estuvo de cortar el cable.

Marcó el número que se sabía de memoria, a pesar de haber utilizado este método de ingreso solo en contadas ocasiones, y aguardó a que la voz se dirigiera a ella con la frase de rigor, lo que no tardó en suceder.

—Bienvenido al Ministerio británico de magia. Por favor diga su nombre completo y el motivo de su visita.

—Soy Hermione Granger, jefa del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica y estoy aquí por trabajo.

—Perfecto, señora Granger. Por favor espere un minuto…

Hermione comenzó a golpear el suelo insistentemente con uno de sus pies, haciendo que el tacón de su zapato retumbara en el pequeño espacio. Pensó en pedirle que se apresurara o gritarle que no hacía falta que confirmara su identidad, pero sabía que cualquier medida de seguridad, por más molesta que se le hiciera en aquel instante, era necesaria.

—Todo en orden —dijo la amable voz mecanizada, y entonces finalmente la cabina comenzó a descender hacia la entrada del Ministerio. Todavía no terminaba de llegar al suelo cuando abrió la puerta y salió corriendo a todo lo que daba.

Atravesó el atrio haciéndole una seña a Ed, quien, como siempre, registraba a los visitantes y sus varitas antes de dejarlos pasar. Ella, por supuesto, no pasaría por aquel protocolo. Normalmente lo hubiera hecho, y Ed le habría insistido en que no era necesario, pero no ese día que iba, según el inmenso reloj de la entrada, diez minutos tarde a su reunión con el ministro.

¡Por Morgana! Si tenía que manchar su perfecto historial, ¿tenía que ser justamente ese día?

Sabía que Kingsley Shacklebolt no se lo tomaría mal. Nadie se tomaba nada mal cuando eras una _heorina de guerra, _como al mundo le gustaba llamarle, pero eso no significaba que ella no se sintiera terrible al respecto.

Corrió hasta los ascensores e incluso vio a una mujer que no conocía, probablemente alguien externo, mirarla con sorpresa al reconocerla y hacer ademán de salir para que ella pudiera entrar, ya que el pequeño cubículo estaba lleno, pero Hermione desechó la idea con un gesto de su mano y una sonrisa cordial.

Su puesto estaba en el segundo nivel, podía subir por las escaleras.

Pésima idea. Cuando llegó al primer rellano se le quebró el tacón del zapato derecho y casi cae por ellas. Por fortuna alcanzó a sostenerse a tiempo de uno de los pasamanos o aquello podría haber terminado muy mal.

Se llevó una mano al corazón y respiró profundo para superar el sobresalto. Luego alcanzó a subir tres escalones más antes de desistir y quitarse ambos zapatos, ya que ir cojeando no le ayudaría a avanzar más rápido, y en ese momento lo más importante era no llegar más tarde de lo que ya estaba llegando.

¿Qué importaba correr despeinada, con la ropa arrugada y los pies descalzos por un pasillo lleno de funcionarios que la miraron con extrañeza?

No, aquello no era una prioridad.

Saludó a algunos, pero al final terminó abriéndose paso entre ellos, decidiendo que ya podría disculparse por su falta de cortesía más tarde.

¡Y ahí estaba! Luego de aquella maratónica carrera, finalmente tenía su oficina a la vista. Entró de golpe en ella y vio por el rabillo del ojo a Mindy, su hermosa secretaria, ponerse de pie en el acto.

—Señora Granger, digo… Hermione —se corrigió a sí misma en el acto. Llevaba casi un año trabajando con ella, pero aun cometía el error de llamarla por su apellido por más insistente que había sido la aludida en que le dijera por su nombre de pila. Ya casi no le sucedía, solo cuando estaba especialmente nerviosa por algún asunto, pero por supuesto, apurada como estaba por llegar a la reunión, Hermione no reparó en ese detalle ni en el por qué podría estar nerviosa esa mañana.

—Hola Mindy, estoy tarde, ya lo sé. No he comido nada, ¿crees que podrías traerme un café, por favor? —Lo último que necesitaba era quedarse dormida en la reunión luego de una noche en la que casi no pudo pegar un ojo—. Mis zapatos se arruinaron, así que me cambio y voy para allá. ¿El ministro ya te preguntó por mí? Seguro que sí, dile que estaré con él en un minuto, ¿sí? —habló tan rápido como su lengua se lo permitió y sin esperar respuesta se internó en su propia oficina, que estaba justo detrás de la de su secretaria; ésta la siguió hasta allí y asomó la cabeza con cautela para responder:

—Dejé un café en su mesa hace cinco minutos y no se preocupe, le pediré a Katie que le haga saber al ministro que va en camino, pero…

Para ese entonces, Hermione ya terminaba de calzarse el segundo zapato del par de repuesto que siempre tenía en su oficina para ese tipo de eventualidades y que por primera vez en la vida, valía la pena recalcarlo, utilizaba hoy, y se disponía a dar un sorbo a su café con la esperanza de que activara su sistema.

—Ah, y por favor dile a Ron que almorzaremos juntos. No tengo tiempo de confirmarle y le dije que le avisaría en cuanto llegara al trabajo.

—Claro, lo haré, pero antes debería…

—¿Me veo muy mal?

—No, solo…solo un poco despeinada —le dijo al tiempo que se acercaba y arreglaba ágilmente su cabello con un par de movimientos de sus manos—. Así está mejor.

—Perfecto, gracias Mindy. Ahora me voy o…

—Hermione, antes debo decirle algo, por favor.

—Oh, lo siento, pero ya voy muy tarde. ¿No puede ser a la vuelta? —preguntó mirándola con impaciencia desde el umbral de la puerta.

—No, no… esto es importante —insistió Mindy—. ¿Leyó ya El profeta?

—¿Me preguntas si ya leí el periódico? —Hermione frunció el ceño, totalmente confundida por la pregunta. ¿A qué venía eso justamente en ese momento? Si se lo estaba diciendo tenía que ser por algo importante, Mindy había demostrado ser una secretaria mucho más competente de lo que ella esperó cuando la contrataron, pero no podía imaginar por qué le preguntaba aquello—. Pues no… en realidad no dormí en mi casa, sino en la de mis padres. Hugo está enfermo y pasó una noche fatal, así que esperaba leerlo más tarde. —mentía, en realidad ni siquiera se había acordado de ello considerando lo ajetreada de su mañana.

Vamos, tampoco era que pasara algo solo porque ella se saltara por un día su rutina habitual de leer el periódico nada más levantarse, ¿verdad? ¿Qué hecho importante podría haber acontecido justo aquel día que no pudiera esperar? No se le ocurría ninguno.

—Oh, entiendo —murmuró Mindy con una expresión incómoda que desconcertó todavía más a su jefa.

—¿Me dirás de una vez qué pasa con El profeta hoy?

Mindy abrió la boca, pero tardó unos exasperantes cinco segundos en hablar:

—La verdad no estoy segura —dijo con voz bajita y titubeante.

—¿No estás segura? ¿De verdad? ¿Entonces qué? ¿Debería verlo por mí misma? —preguntó de mal humor. Quizá debía reconsiderar lo de "competente" —. Si no vas a decir nada, entonces solo dame una copia y sea lo que sea lo veré en el ascensor.

Justo en ese momento el sonido de un teléfono las interrumpió. Se trataba del teléfono de Mindy, ese que la misma Hermione había insistido en instalar cuando la nombraron Jefa del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, uno tan clásico como el de la cabina de entrada, casi retro. A todos les pareció una excentricidad, a ella la hacía sentirse más conectada con su parte muggle, y con sus padres, por supuesto. Además, en los tiempos que corrían cada vez más magos se mostraban interesados por utilizar otro tipo de vías de comunicación.

Por si no le hubiera hecho perder suficiente tiempo ya, Mindy se tomó el atrevimiento de acercarse a su escritorio para contestar, pero en vez de hacerlo se quedó con la mano en el teléfono y volteó a mirar a Hermione de nuevo, el sonido restallaba en las pupilas de esta última.

—¿No vas a contestar?

—Es la señora Ginny Potter, ya hablé con ella más temprano. Dijo que ha estado llamándola toda la mañana, pero usted no contestaba el celular.

—¿Mi celular? —Hermione se llevó una mano a la frente preguntándose dónde lo había dejado—. No estoy segura de dónde lo dejé. Escucha, no está siendo un buen día y no parece que vaya a mejorar, así que contesta y dile que la llamo luego. Después vemos también el asunto de El Profeta, ¿de acuerdo?

—No, no… creo que debería contestar. Mejor que se lo diga ella.

—¿Qué me diga qué exactamente? —preguntó una rabiosa Hermione.

Como toda respuesta Mindy se encogió en su lugar, intimidada por la actitud agresiva de su jefa.

—De acuerdo —dijo Hermione, intentando conservar la paciencia. Mindy no tenía la culpa de que ella estuviera llegando tarde o de que Hugo se hubiera enfermado el peor día posible. Al ver que su secretaria no parecía dispuesta a añadir nada más, alcanzó su escritorio en un par de zancadas y tomó el teléfono. Antes de que se lo hubiera llevado a la oreja Ginny ya había empezado a hablar, o más bien gritar.

—¡Hermione! ¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¿Y qué pasa con tu celular? Te llame cien veces. Siempre contestas, ¿y eliges justamente el día de hoy para no hacerlo? ¡Por Merlín!

—Lo siento, Gin. Tranquilízate, ¿quieres? Casi me dejas sorda. No sé dónde estaba mi celular, pero voy atrasada, así que…

—¿Ya lo viste? —la interrumpió la pelirroja como si Hermione no hubiera dicho nada.

—¿Por qué siguen haciéndome preguntas sin sentido? Mindy mencionó algo de El Profeta, pero honestamente…

—¡¿Todavía no lo ves?!

—¿El qué? ¡Dímelo o te colgaré!

—No, no, no lo hagas. Esto es una emergencia, dile a Mindy que te pase una copia y, por amor a Merlín, no cuelgues, Hermione —Prácticamente le suplicó lo último.

—Está bien.

Para ese entonces Hermione había comenzado a ponerse nerviosa, pero nerviosa de verdad. Sintió su estómago encogerse y su corazón volver a agitarse de la nada.

¿Qué demonios podía ser tan importante para que Mindy y Ginny actuaran así, tan alteradas? Ellas definitivamente no le harían perder el tiempo de esa manera sabiendo que iba retrasada a una reunión importante, a menos, claro, que fuera por algo todavía más apremiante.

La única opción que quedaba, entonces, era esa. No estaban bromeando, tenía que ser algo serio.

Hermione se giró para pedirle a Mindy que le trajera una copia del dichoso periódico, pero descubrió que su secretaria ya tenía una en sus manos y se la extendía con temor. Así que lo tomó con la mano que tenía libre, la otra seguía ocupada con el teléfono, y se lo acercó al rostro sin saber muy bien qué esperar.

Una parte suya, una casi enterrada gracias a los años y a base de repetirse cada día durante mucho tiempo que eso era cosa del pasado, temió encontrarse con el temido regreso de Lord Voldemort o alguien que hubiera tomado el relevo.

No había sido fácil terminar con su reinado del terror, incluso después de su muerte en Hogwarts a manos de Harry. Y había días, sobre todo al principio, que Hermione dudaba de todo, incluyendo si efectivamente ya no pertenecía al mundo de los vivos.

¿Realmente estaba muerto? ¿Habían destruido todos los horrocruxes?

¿No tendría algún otro plan de respaldo? ¿Uno solo en el caso extremo de que el que él creyó un plan infalible no saliera bien?

Hermione pasó saliva y sus ojos buscaron ansiosos el titular. Pero lo que encontró allí nada tenía que ver con Voldemort ni ningún otro mago tenebroso. El asunto, de hecho, se clasificaba en un apartado muy distinto, uno que a ella ordinariamente no le hubiera interesado lo más mínimo.

—¿Hermione? ¿Sigues ahí? —Escuchó preguntar a Ginny desde el otro lado de la línea.

El periódico golpeó el suelo.

—¿Hermione? —preguntó Mindy, y a la aludida le pareció que incluso hacía la tentativa de acercarse como si temiera que fuera a desmayarse de un momento a otro—. ¿Estás bien?

—¡Hermione, di algo! —insistió Ginny.

Pero Hermione no les hizo caso, su mente estaba muy lejos de allí como para responderles.

A sus pies yacía el periódico, en cuya portada todavía podía leerse el titular a pesar del ángulo extraño en el que había caído:

_Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, los ex enemigos de escuela y su tórrido romance prohibido._

_¡Conózcalo en exclusiva!_

Debajo de éste había una fotografía, una comprometedora fotografía en la que ambos implicados salían besándose en un baño de Hogwarts.

Las piernas de Hermione comenzaron a flaquear, por lo que su dueño las flexionó y comenzó a encogerse hasta quedar sentada en el suelo de la oficina, la oficina de su secretaria para ser más exactos.

La jefa del Departamento de Regulación Mágica estaba evidentemente en shock. Había soltado el teléfono, el cual cayó en picada hasta casi tocar también el suelo y luego rebotó contra uno de los costados del escritorio de Mindy, quien se apresuró a tomarlo y le hizo saber a Ginny que su jefa estaba bien, solo un poco conmocionada.

Pero la pelirroja no se conformó, insistió en que la pusiera al teléfono de nuevo.

—Hermione, escucha. Sé que parece malo, especialmente ahora que hay rumores de que Shacklebolt renunciará, pero no es tan malo… quiero decir, ¡es falso! Tú y yo lo sabemos. Harry y Ron también…bueno, puede que Ron se lo crea por un segundo, pero luego entrará en razón. No hay forma de que nadie vaya a creerse semejante basura, así que…

—Detente, Gin.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre? En serio no es tan terrible, no enfrentarás…

—No, no lo digas.

Por primera vez durante la conversación la pelirroja calló.

Hermione comenzó a juguetear nerviosamente con el cable del teléfono, enrollándolo en su dedo índice.

—¿Qué está mal, Hermione? —preguntó Ginny al cabo de unos segundos de silencio.

La aludida carraspeó y observó por el rabillo del ojo a Mindy, que seguía parapetada en su lugar, mirándola con curiosidad y preocupación.

—Oh, si quiere puedo… —ofreció la chica, señalando la puerta con una mano. Obviamente se había dado cuenta de que Hermione no se decidía a hablar estando ella allí.

Hermione lo meditó unos segundos. ¿Podía confiar en la chica? ¿Quería que escuchara lo que le diría a Ginny? ¿Estaba segura de que no le diría nada a nadie?

Al final sus ojos azules la convencieron. Y quizá era un fundamento de mierda, pero no era como si el cerebro de Hermione estuviera funcionando bien en ese momento, por más brillante que fuera. Le pareció que unos ojos tan transparentes no podían pertenecer a alguien malo.

Mindy le había demostrado ser una persona correcta y trabajadora, pero también leal. Además, llegados a ese punto, ¿no se imaginaría ya lo que estaba a punto de revelar?

—No, quédate —dijo con voz queda.

La joven asintió con la cabeza. Parecía conforme de poder quedarse allí.

—¿Hermione? —repitió Ginny por décima o centésima vez esa mañana, nadie llevaba la cuenta para saberlo, pero sin duda había pronunciado su nombre muchas veces y todavía no eran ni las nueve.

—Es cierto, Gin.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Me lo repites? Creo que hay interferencia… ¿podría estar alguien escuchando la conversación? Porque me pareció oír que decías que es cierto.

Hermione estuvo tentada de reír. Lo hubiera hecho de no ser por lo grave de la situación. Las sienes comenzaban a palpitarle, demasiadas emociones juntas y en poco tiempo. Pronosticó un dolor de cabeza monumental para el final del día.

Ginny siempre había sido una buena amiga. Una muy racional, capaz de ver con frialdad y objetividad los problemas de otros. Que estuviera actuando como una lunática al insinuar que alguien podría haber intervenido la conversación solo significaba que su mente no estaba lista para escuchar lo que escuchó.

Hermione tendría, pues, que repetirlo fuerte y claro, para que no quedara duda alguna.

—Oíste bien, Gin. Dije que es cierto.

Existía una frase que siempre le había gustado, decía: "la verdad te hará libre", y durante muchos años Hermione Granger creyó en ella. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Era fiel creyente de la verdad. Siempre se había considerado una persona honesta, pero incluso la persona más honesta del mundo tiene sus secretos, todos los tenemos. Y ahora ella tendría que hablar del secreto que más la avergonzaba de su adolescencia.


	2. Un recuerdo demasiado vívido

**Disclaimer: **La saga de Harry Potter y sus películas pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Un recuerdo demasiado vívido**

_Enero 1996_

—¿Adónde vas tan de repente? —preguntó Ron al ver a Hermione levantarse precipitadamente de su sitio y arrojar las cosas de cualquier forma dentro de su mochila.

Hasta ese momento él, Harry, Ginny y Hermione habían estado desayunando tranquilamente en el Gran Comedor. Era viernes, así que solo la pelirroja tenía clase, mientras que ellos estarían libres hasta la segunda hora; incluso habían estado hablando de salir a dar un paseo por el lago, pero Hermione no se mostró interesada, honestamente ni siquiera prestó real atención a la conversación, aunque aquello solo Ginny lo notó.

—A la biblioteca —contestó la castaña sin mirarlo ni dejar de moverse con rapidez.

—¿Antes de clase?

—Sí, Ronald. Algunas personas realmente apreciamos la tranquilidad de la biblioteca para estudiar a esta hora —replicó mordaz—. Nos vemos en Defensa —se despidió y, sin perder ni un segundo más, prácticamente huyó del lugar.

—¿Por qué la prisa? —preguntó Ron a sus amigos.

—Ya sabes cómo es Hermione, probablemente le preocupe que alguien ocupe su mesa favorita —bromeó Harry, restándole hierro al asunto.

La castaña, mientras tanto, salió del comedor y se ocultó ágilmente detrás de una estatua desde la que espió el final del pasillo. Allí, justo doblando en la esquina, divisó una cabeza rubia. Esperó un tiempo prudente y siguió a su portador.

El corazón le latía deprisa y no podía dejar de preguntarse si los demás habrían notado algo extraño en su comportamiento. Incluso discutió con Ron para intentar que su repentina partida pareciera natural. Quizá fue un poco más borde de lo habitual, pero se repitió que era necesario. Discutir con él era algo tan normal que no fue preciso utilizar sus escasos dotes de actriz para llevarlo a cabo, simplemente se dejó llevar; solo esperaba que la escena hubiera resultado lo suficientemente creíble para Harry y Ginny.

Sujetó con más fuerza el tirante derecho de la mochila mientras la sentía rebotar contra su espalda al ritmo de sus acelerados pasos, con la otra mano se ayudaba del barandal de la escalera para subir. El libro de Runas le estaba destrozando la columna, de haber sabido que se presentaría una oportunidad como aquella lo hubiera dejado en la sala común, pero ese era el punto, ¿no? Cuando te las dabas de espía, no sabías cuándo podía surgir la oportunidad, y ella llevaba esperando un par de semanas por una oportunidad como esa para desecharla así de fácil. Por eso en cuanto vio a Draco Malfoy ponerse de pie y despedirse de sus amigos, no lo dudó. Se levantó como acto reflejo y decidió seguirlo.

—¿Qué es esto? —se preguntó tiempo después, dudando junto a unas escaleras que bajaban hacia el cuarto piso.

Ya era la tercera vez que el Slytherin hacía lo mismo. Primero subía uno o dos pisos y luego volvía a bajar uno como si se hubiera pasado de nivel, pero entonces subía de nuevo. Daba la impresión de estar paseándose por el castillo sin ton ni son.

"—No tiene sentido —se dijo—, a menos que…"

¿Se habría dado cuenta de que lo seguía?

Hermione se asomó por la esquina de un pasillo y se ocultó rápidamente al verlo detenerse de golpe. Pegó la espalda contra la pared y se deslizó sigilosamente de vuelta esperando no haber sido descubierta.

Esperó un minuto casi completo antes de atreverse a echar un vistazo de nuevo. Malfoy había desaparecido.

Se le escapó una maldición mientras atravesaba el nuevo corredor a toda prisa para intentar ubicarlo.

Allí, justo allí, subiendo detrás de un grupo de Ravenclaws. Disminuyó el paso y comenzó a subir cuando él ya casi llegaba a la parte superior, parecía tan ensimismado que era difícil que la hubiera visto, pero ¿qué tal si lo había hecho?

Si la descubría, era casi imposible que pudiera tener una oportunidad semejante. El chico ya estaría sobre aviso. Por lo mismo decidió seguir hasta el final. Si esa iba a ser la única posibilidad, por más remota que fuese, de obtener algún tipo de respuesta, no la dejaría ir a la primera que dudaba.

Al cabo de quince minutos comenzaba a aburrirse del mismo patrón extraño y sin sentido. Las piernas le pulsaban producto del ejercicio inusitado con la mochila a cuestas y la mortificaba la horrible sensación de poder estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa más provechosa con su tiempo.

¿Qué tal si Harry se equivocaba? Tal vez Malfoy estaba actuando raro porque era Malfoy y nada más. A esa altura no debería extrañarle la vena paranoica de su amigo. Cuando creces sabiendo que el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos está tras tus pasos es lógico ver una conspiración o trampa en todos lados; es más, estaba segura de que era una conducta psicológica perfectamente normal dentro de lo anormal que eran sus vidas para ser un trío de magos adolescentes.

Cuando Harry les había comentado a ella y a Ron acerca de sus sospechas, primero no lo quiso creer. ¿Malfoy mortífago? Imposible. Era demasiado joven. Estaba bien que fuera Slytherin, la casa en la que más magos tenebrosos se habían formado, y que fuera un crío egoísta, soberbio, ruin y elitista, que por si fuera poco les hizo la vida imposible desde el primer año, pero también era un consabido cobarde. ¿Estaría realmente dispuesto a marcar su impoluta piel con la marca tenebrosa y mancharse las manos de sangre por la causa? Alguien que estaba acostumbrado a que otros hicieran el trabajo sucio por él, ¿estaría de verdad dispuesto a hacer algo así? Llegado ese punto su certeza comenzó a tambalearse.

Porque luego estaba también el odio que despedían sus ojos cada vez que la llamaba sangre sucia. El odio podía hacer cosas terribles con las personas, Hermione lo sabía. En ese aspecto la historia muggle y la mágica no eran muy diferentes. El odio podía ser cegador y embrutecedor.

Sus constantes desprecios y humillaciones pasaron por su mente. Lo suyo se trataba de algo más que simples rencillas escolares. La despreciaba, era incapaz de mirarla sin asco.

_Sangre sucia. _

¿Podía Draco Malfoy ser lo suficientemente imbécil como para vender su alma al diablo?

Sus calificaciones eran casi tan altas como las suyas. Y a Hermione le constaba que esa cabeza cuyos cabellos solían tener demasiado gel no estaba vacía. Tal vez sus ideas eran equivocadas y retrógradas, pero no era alguien a quien pudiera describir como tonto o ingenuo, no era alguien veleidoso a quien pudiera ver dejándose manipular o mover por otros como el alfil en un tablero.

Y entonces un día, sin esperarlo, obtuvo la pista que le faltaba.

Narcissa Malfoy.

Estaba en el periódico, o más bien no estaba.

Llevaba un tiempo sin ver nada de la mujer en El Profeta. Ninguna gala o celebración pomposa de las que solían celebrarse en la Mansión Malfoy para luego aparecer en la sección de alta sociedad.

No era que ella prestara especial atención a la señora Malfoy o, ya que estamos, a esa sección del diario en particular, pero no le era extraño o ajeno haberse topado con una fotografía suya en más de alguna de las ocasiones en que se lo leía prácticamente de cabo a rabo.

Y ahora, de la nada, o al menos sin una razón aparente, no había nada de la mujer en varias semanas.

Aquello, por supuesto, no necesariamente significaba algo, pero, en cambio, podía significarlo todo, y si no todo cuando menos un hecho peculiar, lo suficientemente peculiar para despertar la suspicacia de Hermione.

No le dijo a Harry porque éste no necesitaba que nadie lo alentara para alimentar la idea de que Malfoy andaba en malos pasos, estaba obsesionado con ello y durante días, de una u otra manera, terminaba guiando la conversación hacia ese tema sin que Ron ni Hermione lograran que aflojara su postura en lo más mínimo. Y, además, no era seguro. Solo era una sospecha. No, incluso menos que una sospecha. Un hecho que podía ser tanto una pista como una mera casualidad o una singularidad con una razón perfectamente inocente y creíble.

Primero lo investigaría por su cuenta y luego, si algo surgía, se lo haría saber a sus amigos. Así lo decidió. Y un par de semanas más tarde allí estaba, siguiendo al que podía considerarse su némesis por los cambiantes pasillos de Hogwarts.

Vio a Malfoy entrar en el baño de mujeres del primer piso. O el baño de Myrtle la llorona, como le conocían todos.

Hermione se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de la entrada a meditar sobre la situación. Estaba claro que había entrado allí, su vista no la engañaba, pero… ¿por qué?

¿Tanto rodeo para ir a un baño?

Eso no podía ser normal.

Y a un baño de mujeres, para rematar.

¿Tal vez lo avergonzaba y no quería que nadie supiera que iba allí en lugar de al baño de hombres?

Negó con la cabeza. Lo estaba enfocando mal.

Lo primero era preguntarse por qué un baño de mujeres y por qué _ese _baño. Claramente no iba allí buscando la compañía de Myrtle, ¿o sí?

No, lo lógico era pensar que iba a ese baño porque quería estar solo, o, lo que era lo mismo, que nadie lo encontrara.

De pronto las ideas se iluminaron dentro de su cabeza y lo supo con total certeza. Harry, Ron y ella habían usado ese baño en segundo para elaborar la poción Multijugos alejados de ojos indiscretos.

La única razón lógica para estar en ese lugar y soportar los lloriqueos del fantasma de Myrtle era para hacer algo que no quería que nadie más viera o supiera.

Tenía que entrar ahí. O al menos asomarse… ¿podía asomarse un momento sin que él la viera? Sería un juego de azar. Tan probable era que lo hiciera como que no. Una mera cuestión de suerte.

Se mordisqueó la uña del pulgar derecho, inquieta.

Valía la pena el riesgo, decidió.

Si la veía, siempre podía decir que tenía más derecho a estar ahí que él.

¿Que lo estaba siguiendo? ¡Por favor!

No, no funcionaría. Era pésima actuando, y más con alguien a quien no conocía y que la ponía un poco nerviosa.

Quiso tirarse los cabellos de la pura frustración, pero al final la curiosidad pudo más que la razón, o mejor dicho que las mil razones en las que pudo pensar para abortar la misión en ese mismo instante.

Se asomó con suma cautela y barrió el cuarto con la mirada. Ni rastro de Malfoy ni de Myrtle.

—¿Me buscabas, Granger?

Hermione gritó del susto y casi enseguida sintió vergüenza del alarido que acababa de proferir.

La Gryffindor más prometedora, según la mayoría del cuerpo de profesores, acababa no solo de asustarse por una estupidez, sino de caer directamente en la vil y estúpida trampa de una serpiente. Lo entendió al instante.

Se giró hacia la izquierda, la zona donde estaban los excusados. Malfoy permanecía de brazos cruzados apoyado en la puerta del segundo de ellos y la miraba fijamente con las cejas enarcadas.

Por primera vez desde que empezara el año, Hermione reparó en lo delgado que estaba. No solo delgado, sino más bien flacucho. No era difícil imaginar que estuviera por debajo del peso normal. Nunca, en seis años, le había visto así. Si bien era de contextura delgada, ahora aparecía frente a sus ojos enjuto y demacrado. Estaba pálido, más pálido de lo habitual en él, lo que ya era decir bastante, y unas grandes ojeras pesaban debajo de sus ojos grises descoloridos.

—Malfoy —dijo ella, con toda la serenidad que fue capaz de reunir en cuanto recuperó el habla y estuvo segura de que la voz no le temblaría—. Ciertamente no esperaba encontrarme contigo aquí…

—No te hagas la tonta, _sabelotodo. _Porque no te queda. Me estabas siguiendo.

Muchas frases se cruzaron por la mente de Hermione simultáneamente, todas en pos de fingir que estaba indignada por semejante acusación.

"¿Seguirte yo? Estás imaginando cosas."

"¿Por qué querría seguirte?"

No, esa no, sería reconocer que lo estaba haciendo.

"Alucinas, Malfoy.

¿Estás insinuando que te seguí a un baño de chicas?

En realidad, solo quería hacer pis y, ya ves, es un baño de chicas."

Pero entonces reparó en un detalle. Acababa de llamarla _sabelotodo. _Ella le había regalado una oportunidad propicia para que la insultara, para que la llamara por cualquiera de los motes que solía utilizar, pero en cambio se había decantado por el más inocuo de todos: _sabelotodo, _y no solo eso, sino que, en lugar del acostumbrado desprecio en su voz, había pronunciado esa palabra casi con hastío, como si le aburriera tener que tratarla mal, como si acabara de pronunciar la frase de un libreto que se sabía de memoria de haberlo ensayado ya demasiadas veces.

Recién entonces cayó sobre ella el peso de una verdad que hasta ese momento había pasado por alto: llevaba sin molestarla ni insultara desde que empezó el año.

A cada segundo que pasaba las palabras de Harry cobraban más y más sentido. Malfoy estaba actuando raro, que eso fuera o no porque se había convertido en mortífago era otro cuento, uno que Hermione no tenía tiempo de analizar en ese momento.

—No es cierto. —De todas las respuestas que pensó, terminó quedándose con la más simple y tonta de todas. Lo supo en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca, no había sonado lo suficientemente convincente, ni siquiera para ella misma.

Se mordió los labios, inquieta. Siempre había sido demasiado transparente. La clase de niña que pone cara de culpa cuando su madre la acusa de haberse comido las galletas y casi rompe a llorar cuando lo niega. Ya no era ninguna niña, pero estaba claro que mientras algunas cosas cambian cuando crecemos, otras permanecen para siempre, se convierten en una parte indeleble de nuestra personalidad.

—Sí lo es. —Malfoy se alejó de la puerta y caminó hacia ella sin dejar de mirarla. Si hubiera tenido que adivinar, Hermione habría dicho que la miraba como si le intrigara la pésima actuación que ella estaba dando, ese empeño en negar sin ningún esfuerzo lo evidente—. Llevas siguiéndome desde que salí del Gran Comedor, no te esfuerces en negarlo.

—¿Y por qué iba a seguirte yo a ti, Malfoy? No me interesa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer. —Dadas sus circunstancias, y lo mala que era mintiendo, optó por salirse por la tangente.

—Te diría que es mutuo, Granger, pero está claro que uno de los dos miente. Si me estabas siguiendo, al menos debo parecerte un poco interesante.

—¿Tú, interesante? —bufó—. En realidad, sí que hay algo que me interesa de ti. ¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello? Antes lo llevabas hacia atrás como si lo hubiera lamido una vaca.

Hermione se felicitó internamente por la ocurrencia. Había logrado desviar la atención del punto central de la conversación, estaba segura; la cuestión ahora era mantenerse firme.

Malfoy pareció contrariado y, lo que era mejor, avergonzado.

No era tan evidente, pero Hermione creyó ver un suave rosado en sus mejillas paliduchas.

¿Por qué? Nunca lo sabría.

—¿Una qué? —preguntó desconcertado.

Y a Hermione la invadió un ataque de risa.

Una vaca, ¿no sabía lo que era una vaca?

Era demasiado.

Hasta un niño de tres años lo sabría.

Se llevó las manos a la boca para intentar detener la risotada.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué le parecía tan gracioso o no podía simplemente dejar de reír.

Curiosamente, Malfoy no volvió a hablar hasta que ella consiguió controlarse.

—¿Vas a decirme lo que es o no?

—Una vaca —repitió ella—. ¿De verdad no sabes lo que es? —Malfoy no parecía enterarse en absoluto de lo que hablaba—. Un animal con manchas negras que dice mu_, _¿no te suena? —Al percatarse de que el rubio seguía tan perdido como antes decidió mostrárselo. Hizo una pequeña floritura con la varita y enseguida la figura pequeña de una vaca surgió frente a ella, extendiéndose en el espacio que los separaba.

Cuando el hechizo se desvaneció quedaron frente a frente de nuevo y Hermione recordó de golpe lo que hacía ahí.

Pensó en marcharse, una retirada rápida podía salvarla de tener que dar más explicaciones que Malfoy no iba a creerse, pero por supuesto no iba a dejarla ir tan fácil.

—¿Adónde crees que vas? No me has dicho por qué me estabas siguiendo.

—Ya te dije que no te estaba siguiendo.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y entonces qué? ¿Solo caminaste detrás de mí por casualidad los últimos veinte minutos? ¿Planeas que me crea eso?

Hermione se removió incómoda en su lugar. No tenía una buena respuesta para aquello, no tenía ninguna respuesta ni forma de escapar.

Rápido. Necesitaba pensar en algo rápido

—O tal vez me equivoco —soltó Malfoy de repente, haciéndola levantar la mirada con curiosidad—. Tal vez solo querías estar sola para llorar por Weasley, ¿verdad? —preguntó con una sonrisa cruel que en sus finos rasgos resultaba casi aterradora, como la sonrisa de una calavera.

Hermione no supo qué contestar. Le tomó unos segundos entender el cambio de dirección en la conversación, pero lo hizo: la estaba atacando. Quería herirla. Seguramente se había sentido ofendido por lo de la vaca y ahora volvía a ser el mismo chico insoportable y cruel que conocía, al que no veía asomar desde el año anterior.

Se mentalizó para resistir estoica. No se dejaría amedrentar. Esto era bueno, al menos habían dejado de lado el por qué lo estaba siguiendo.

—Oh, ya lo veo —comentó complacido, como si acabara de leer algo en el rostro de Hermione que ella ignoraba—. Es eso entonces. Estás aquí porque Weasley anda besuqueándose con esa estúpida Gryffindor por los pasillos y finalmente entendiste el lamentable espectáculo que das llorando en público.

Hermione no creyó ni por un segundo que el chico de verdad hubiera abandonado la sospecha de que lo seguía. Pero más desconcertante fue lo que estaba insinuando. ¿Cómo podía saber que había llorado por Ron? Y la causa… ¿le había visto? Ella se había cuidado mucho de no hacerlo en público, había contenido las lágrimas incluso a fuerza de morderse la lengua hasta casi hacérsela sangrar. ¿Cómo él, que ni siquiera era de la misma casa, podía haberla visto llorar? ¿Cuándo? ¿O es que ella era más evidente de lo que creía? No sabía cuál de las dos opciones la disgustaba más: Que Malfoy la hubiera visto llorando, en su estado más vulnerable, o que simplemente se le notara demasiado lo que sentía por Ron, porque si era así y hasta Malfoy lo podía adivinar, ¿quién más podría?

Malfoy avanzó hacia ella, sus pasos resonaron en las paredes del baño vacío.

Hermione contuvo las ganas de retroceder, no era una presa asustada, era una Gryffindor, una leona. Tarde comprendió que el impulso por alejarse no era dictado por el miedo, sino por la vergüenza que le producía la situación.

—Pobre Granger, ¿creías que Weasley se iba a fijar en ti?

—Basta —dijo en el tono más firme del que fue capaz.

—¿Qué? ¿Te pongo triste?

—Eres infantil…y ruin.

—Vamos, puedes hacerlo mejor que eso.

—¿Por qué…? —Le temblaba la voz, maldición—. ¿Por qué tienes que ser así? ¿Por qué te desquitas con los demás?

—Tú te lo buscaste, Granger, siguiéndome aquí. Así que, si tanto te molesta, vete. Ve a buscar a Weasley y dile lo asqueroso que es verlo besuquearse con esa pequeña y patética Gryffindor por los pasillos.

Hermione casi no fue consciente de lo que hacía, tampoco del motivo, si lo hacía porque se sentía herida, herida de que Malfoy se estuviera regodeando en su desgraciada vida amorosa, o por defender a Ronald, pero antes de poder cuestionárselo ya estaba levantando la mano hacia la pálida y absurdamente huesuda mejilla del chico. No contaba con que él la interceptara con su propia mano, ni menos que la empujara contra la pared. Su mochila cayó al suelo con un golpe seco a sus pies, seguramente causado por el libro de Runas.

—¿Creíste que te dejaría hacerlo de nuevo, _sangre sucia_? Te lo dije, te prometí que nunca volverías a tocarme.

Obviamente se estaba refiriendo al incidente de tercer año, Hermione casi lo había olvidado, pero a juzgar por la forma en que le habló, estaba claro que él no.

—Pero tú me estás tocando ahora, Malfoy —dijo a modo de revancha.

El chico recién entonces pareció percatarse de ello, pero no la soltó. Estaba cerca, demasiado cerca. Hermione se sentía terriblemente violenta. Estaba invadiendo su espacio personal sin ningún permiso. Y su colonia le hacía cosquillas en la nariz, era demasiado fuerte. No sabía con certeza a qué olía, pero no era del todo desagradable.

—Apártate —exigió.

—¿O qué?

Hermione alzó la cabeza para mirarlo, hasta ese momento no tenía idea de lo alto que se había vuelto. Era más alto que Harry, aunque menos que Ron, debía rondar el metro ochenta.

Se esforzó por analizar su rostro y descifrar a qué estaba jugando, por qué hacía todo eso. Recorrió su frente amplia, su nariz respingada y labios delgados. Sus pómulos afilados hacían que sus ojos se vieran terriblemente hundidos. Fueron ellos los que más llamaron su atención, el gris desvaído del que se habían vuelto. Su mirada no era firme como antes, parecía casi vulnerable.

—Aléjate de mí —pidió con la mandíbula trabada, pero el chico no dio la más mínima señal de hacerle caso.

Fue el momento de que Hermione intentara zafarse por su cuenta. Agitó la muñeca que Malfoy tenía cautiva, esperando sorprenderlo, pero los reflejos del rubio fueron suficientes para impedir que se soltara y presionarla más fuerte.

La chica se tragó un quejido.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, Malfoy? ¿Golpearme de vuelta? —Lo desafió. Era su última carta.

—Nunca le pegaría a una chica, ni siquiera a ti.

—Oh, veo que tienes principios…

—Tú no sabes nada, pequeña rata de biblioteca.

—Esto es absurdo, suéltame o…

—¿O qué? Sigues haciendo amenazas falsas.

—Igual que tú.

_Touché. _

Hermione supo, por la expresión en el rostro de Malfoy, que había empatado el juego. Sintió que el chico aflojaba la fuerza con la que sujetaba su muñeca, así que se permitió girarla un poco, como si se hubiera quedado atorada y quisiera retirarla con cuidado.

Despegó la espalda de la pared, presintiendo que su liberación estaba próxima, pero erró. En cuanto lo hizo, y tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a detenerle, Malfoy atacó por un nuevo flanco, uno que ni en cien años hubiera podido ver venir.

Se estrelló contra su boca como un accidente, como un meteorito golpeando la tierra de un momento a otro. Fue brusco y repentino, pero por sobre todo inesperado.

Ella levantó el otro brazo para golpearlo y, a poder ser, deshacerse de él, sin embargo, el chico adivinó su intención y lo atajó a tiempo.

Ahora la tenía completamente a su merced, agarrada firmemente de ambas muñecas y Hermione comenzó a desesperarse.

Se agitó sin descanso tratando de soltarse, pero fue inútil. Mientras más lo hacía, él con más fuerza la agarraba. Comenzaba a hacerle daño.

En un último y fútil intento abrió la boca para morderlo. Resultó peor, pues Malfoy aprovechó el momento para colar la lengua dentro de su boca y entonces ella se reconoció absolutamente perdida frente a él.

Quería llorar de impotencia. La estaba besando para humillarla. Lo sabía. Lo sentía en la forma en que sus labios se movían sobre los suyos, hundiéndose en ellos y succionándolos con desesperación, con rabia. Así que decidió que podía jugar el mismo juego. Si eso era lo que había, si no existía forma en que pudiera superarle en fuerza para alejarlo, entonces seguiría sus reglas. No se quedaría quieta como una muñeca de trapo para que él hiciera con ella lo que quisiera.

Empezó a devolverle el beso, desconcertándolo. Luego relajó las manos hasta que Malfoy aflojó el agarre y pudo soltarse. Se sujetó de sus hombros y dejó a sus manos trepar por su cuello hasta afianzarse en su nuca, enterrando los dedos en ese punto.

Malfoy se quedó quieto por un segundo, probablemente sorprendido por el cambio en la dinámica, pero fue lo único en que lo dejó entrever. Enseguida llevó ambas manos hasta la cintura de la chica y la apretó contra su cuerpo.

Hemione se abandonó a la suerte de batalla que estaban librando. Se descubrió arrimada a él, como si sus labios fueran la primera fuente de agua que veía en horas en un desierto implacable. Se abandonó a lo que sea que estaban haciendo, su cerebro desconectado producto de una sobrecarga de sensaciones que la abrumó.

Al menos hasta que el beso se ralentizó y entonces la conciencia volvió a ellos, lenta pero segura.

Malfoy se apartó de golpe, con tal brusquedad que Hermione trastabilló hacia atrás, tanteando a sus costados, hasta apoyarse de vuelta en la pared.

En apenas segundos el chico puso toda la distancia que pudo entre ellos, como si la misma fuerza inexplicable que lo llevó a besarla, lo hubiera empujado de vuelta con idéntica intensidad.

Lo vio limpiarse los labios con el dorso de la mano en un gesto lánguido y perezoso. No la estaba mirando, sus ojos vagaban por todo el lugar, mirándolo todo excepto a ella. Mirándolo todo _para no _mirarla a ella.

¿Qué mierda había pasado?

Hermione se obligó a analizarlo.

Malfoy la estaba besando… no, besando no. Era un enfrentamiento, una batalla en un terreno muy peligroso, hasta que ya no lo fue y solo comenzaron a besarse. Al final solo estaban los dos, besándose como dos adolescentes hormonales, que en parte era lo que eran, al menos lo de adolescentes resultaba cierto.

Se sentía tremendamente abochornada y todavía seguía patidifusa cuando Malfoy carraspeó para atraer su atención.

—Supongo que ya sé a lo que sabe una sangre sucia —dijo.

En otras circunstancias tal frase la hubiera herido, la hubiera, al menos, incordiado, pero sonó tan destemplada, tan fuera de lugar que casi lo pasó por alto.

Malfoy la miró y volvió a acercarse en un par de zancadas.

Hermione se presionó tanto contra la pared que pensó, y en cierto modo anheló, mimetizarse con ella hasta desaparecer.

El chico se inclinó sobre ella hasta que tuvo su rostro a apenas centímetros de distancia y ambos estuvieron respirando el mismo aire viciado.

— Nunca vuelvas a seguirme, Granger — la amenazó, su aliento cosquilleándole en el cuello.

Y antes de que Hermione pudiera responder nada, se alejó y abandonó el baño, dejándola allí, perdida y acalorada.


	3. Cuando el pasado te pesa

**Disclaimer:** La saga de Harry Potter y sus películas pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: ****Cuando el pasado te pesa**

—Hermione, ¿sigues ahí?

Aquel llamado se sintió lejano, como si se hallara sumergida en el mar y la voz viniera desde la superficie, o como si tuviera la cabeza dentro de un pensadero. Por un momento se había perdido tanto en ese recuerdo que, efectivamente, fue como si lo estuviera viendo dentro de uno, algo que, no estaba demás aclarar, nunca había hecho.

Durante tanto tiempo guardó ese secreto para sí, que no creyó conservar el recuerdo tan intacto. Al principio, como resultaba lógico, le dio muchas vueltas al asunto, pero al cabo de unas semanas terminó por arrojarlo a uno de los compartimientos más profundos de su mente, desde donde no lo volvió a sacar hasta ese momento.

—¿Hermione?

Esta vez salió completamente de su ensimismamiento.

Seguía sentada en el suelo de la oficina de su secretaria. Mindy se había ido hace unos diez minutos tras hacerle una seña para indicarle que iría a hablar con el ministro sobre su ausencia en la reunión de esa mañana. Solo entonces Hermione recordó lo apurada que iba y asumió que ya no tenía caso presentarse; no estaba lista para enfrentar las miradas curiosas de todos, ya fuera por el atraso, por la noticia de El Profeta o por ambos, y además Ginny no iba a soltarla hasta que ella misma diera por agotado el tema.

—Lo siento, aquí estoy… —dijo.

—¡Por Merlín, Hermione! Me asustaste, pensé que finalmente te habías desmayado o algo…

Hermione pudo haber sonreído ante dicho comentario si no fuera porque sus nervios estaban destrozados.

Llevaba una media hora al teléfono y por fin había terminado de resumirle la historia a Ginny.

—¿Acabas de decirme que es cierto? Es decir, que tú y Malfoy… —Fue lo primero que consiguió decirle la pelirroja luego de su confesión.

—¿Qué? ¡No, no! Malfoy y yo nunca tuvimos nada. Por Dios, Ginevra —replicó exasperada.

—Pues entonces explícamelo, porque tú misma acabas de decir que lo que sale en el periódico es cierto.

—Me refería a la fotografía, la fotografía es real —puntualizó Hermione—. No sé qué diga exactamente el artículo, pero con el titular me doy una idea y te puedo asegurar que nunca hubo nada mínimamente romántico entre Malfoy y yo.

—Pero la fotografía es real…

—Exacto.

—Entonces tendrás que contármelo todo desde el principio, y no escatimes en detalles —advirtió.

Y básicamente eso había hecho, aunque por supuesto que escatimó en detalles.

¿Cómo podría ser humanamente posible describirle la mezcolanza de sentimientos que experimentó entonces, hace más de veinte años atrás?

No era que no lo recordara, ya había dicho que lo hacía, sino que no encontraba las palabras para hacerlo, y lo que más quería en ese instante era zanjar el asunto pronto para ir a tomarse un café. Ya luego pensaría en lo demás.

Pero por supuesto Ginny no se lo puso fácil. Luego de que Hermione resumiera, de forma bastante exitosa cabe aclarar, su _incidente _con Malfoy, le soltó pregunta tras pregunta.

La primera, y la más lógica, fue:

—¿Pero cómo consiguió Rita Skeeter esa fotografía? Digo, ¿quién la tomó?

—No tengo idea, Gin. Ahora mismo mi estado mental no es el mejor. Supongo que ya lo pensaré más tarde, la verdad tengo mucho en lo que pensar y…

—Una cosa más —la atajó Ginny, al percatarse de que pretendía colgarle—. ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

Hermione suspiró y apoyó la cabeza contra el escritorio de Mindy. No quería ni pensar en la imagen que debía estar dando allí, desparramada en el suelo, con la ropa arrugada, despeinada (porque todavía no había tenido tiempo de arreglar bien su cabello) y el gesto contrariado.

¿Qué expresión tendría? No podía imaginarlo, porque en su interior todo era un torbellino, uno del que no conseguía salir. Sentía tantas cosas a la vez que era imposible identificarlas todas: sorpresa, hastío, enfado, miedo, inquietud… y la lista seguía creciendo. Tratar de diferenciarlas todas resultaba agotador, y eso que aún tenía todo el día por delante.

—Quiero decir, entiendo que nunca me hablaras de Ron, porque bueno, es mi hermano y hubiera sido raro para las dos. ¡Pero incluso me hablaste de McLaggen! ¿Te acuerdas?

El nombre ingresó a la mente de Hermione y dio un par de vueltas hasta que pudo identificar de dónde le sonaba.

—Por supuesto, McLaggen. Honestamente lo había olvidado, pero sí… sé de lo que hablas. Esto es distinto.

—¿Distinto cómo?

Hermione logró contener las ganas de gritar. Adoraba a Ginny, de verdad que sí. Era la mejor amiga y la mejor cuñada que cualquiera podría desear en el mundo muggle y mágico, pero a veces toda su mierda de "estoy aquí para ti" la superaba. A veces uno necesitaba estar solo, y eso era lo que necesitaba ella en ese momento: Estar sola para ordenar sus ideas y pensar qué haría con lo que le estaba pasando. Si Ginny no captaba el mensaje pronto, tendría que ser menos sutil.

—No lo sé, Ginny —contestó al cabo de unos segundos—. Supongo que estaba avergonzada.

—¿Avergonzada? —cuestionó la menor.

—Sí, el muy bastardo lo hizo para humillarme y, de cierta forma, yo dejé que lo hiciera. No…

—Pero dijiste que trataste de zafarte.

—Y lo hice, pero al final le seguí el juego. Además, por ese entonces ya me gustaba Ron, no quería que pensaras que lo había hecho por despecho, ya sabes, porque él se andaba besuqueando con Lavender a todas horas.

—Eres una tonta, Hermione Granger. Nunca hubiera pensado eso de ti. No puedo creer que te guardaras esto para ti sola.

—Gin, realmente no tiene importancia. No es como que me afectara, ¿sabes? Hasta ayer ni siquiera me acordaba de esto. —Aquello era una mentira, pero una mentira parcial y necesaria—. No significó nada, así que en realidad no había nada que contar. No es como que te ocultara mi primer beso con el chico de mis sueños o algo así. No era una historia romántica para compartir.

—Ya. Tienes razón, entiendo que no estuvieras emocionada por contárselo a nadie, pero aun así debiste hacerlo…

—Está bien, debí hacerlo. Lo siento.

—Entonces… ¿no te gusta Malfoy?

—¡Cielos, no!

—¿Ni nunca te gustó?

—Por supuesto que no, Ginny. ¿Cómo puedes creer algo así?

—Pues no sé, hasta hace dos horas atrás, que fue cuando leí el diario, también creía que la fotografía era falsa. Digo, se veía real, pero no podía ser real. Y, como ambas sabemos, me equivoqué. Es como si esa noticia alterara la lógica del mundo y ahora no supiera a qué atenerme.

Hermione finalmente rio, supuso que más que porque le hiciera gracia la actitud melodramática de Ginny, por puro cansancio o fatiga muscular de su cara, no podía seguir estando tan seria.

—Me conoces, Gin. Sabes perfectamente lo que sería capaz de hacer y no…

—Eso no es cierto, te repito que hace dos horas pensé que era imposible que tú te hubieras besado con Malfoy en la escuela, da igual las circunstancias.

—Vale, vale, tienes toda la razón. Pero, aunque haya cosas que no conoces o sepas de mí, te puedo asegurar que nunca estuve ni estaré secretamente enamorada de Draco Malfoy.

—Bien. —Ginny sonaba complacida—. Lo dejaremos hasta aquí por ahora, pero ni creas que me olvidaré del asunto. Seguro que en cuanto cuelgue se me ocurrirán más preguntas y tendrás que responderlas todo.

—Si diciendo que sí me dejarás ponerme a trabajar, considéralo un trato.

—Trato entonces. Por cierto, Harry no vio el periódico en la mañana, pero a esta altura lo más posible es que lo haya visto, y Ron también.

—Lo sé, ya pensaré en cómo explicárselos, por ahora no digas nada, ¿de acuerdo?

—Por supuesto.

—Ahora sí debo colgar, hablamos más tarde, un beso.

—Hasta luego. Llámame si necesitas algo.

—Lo haré.

Hermione acababa de posar el teléfono sobre su base y se disponía a tratar de averiguar cómo ponerse de pie sin acabar irremediablemente tropezando, como que parecía ser evidente que haría de todos modos considerando que tenía una pierna dormida, cuando Mindy entró a la oficina a toda prisa y cerró de un portazo, sobresaltándola.

—¡Mindy, me asustaste! ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre? —Su tono pasó de la molestia a la inquietud en cuanto vio la expresión de su rostro.

Tenía la espalda apoyada contra la puerta y la miraba con preocupación.

—Es el ministro, viene hacia acá ahora mismo —le informó.

—¿Ahora mismo? —Hermione se levantó rápidamente y agitó la pierna derecha incansablemente hasta que volvió a circular la sangre por ella—. ¿Qué le dijiste? ¿Le explicaste…?

—No me dio tiempo a decirle nada. Él ya venía para acá, preguntó si habías llegado, así que le dije que sí.

—Hiciste bien.

Unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta.

—¡Un momento! —pidió Mindy.

—Solo… dile, dile que lo veré enseguida. ¿Crees poder conseguirme cinco minutos?

—Por supuesto.

Hermione la miró agradecida y se encerró en su oficina.

Por todos los Dioses del Olimpo. ¿Era demasiado pedir un momento de tranquilidad en medio de la tormenta?

Lo primero que hizo fue mirar el reloj que tenía colgado en la pared justo detrás del escritorio.

¡Las diez de la mañana! Había estado una hora al teléfono con Ginny, ahora entendía que el ministro se apersonara en su oficina, probablemente quería saber qué estaba ocurriendo, por qué no se presentó a la reunión y, lo que era peor, qué significaba el artículo del periódico.

Hermione cerró los ojos por un segundo e intentó serenarse. Del otro lado de la puerta escuchó a Mindy saludando al ministro y haciéndolo pasar. A continuación, le ofreció un café que este rechazó, pero ella le insistió.

"De acuerdo, Hermione. Eres una adulta. Solo sé sincera."

Sacó la varita del bolsillo de su pulcra túnica azul marino y conjuró un espejo para examinarse. No tenía tiempo para lamentarse por su terrible aspecto, así que solo se golpeó ambas mejillas para adquirir un poco de color en la cara y con un nuevo movimiento de su varita convirtió su moño mal hecho en uno apropiado en la parte alta de su cabeza.

A continuación, arregló un poco el lugar para que se viera mínimamente presentable y fue a sentarse en su silla.

Justo entonces, como si estuvieran sincronizadas, Mindy golpeó su puerta y pidió permiso para entrar.

—Adelante —dijo intentando sonar serena.

—Seño… Hermione, el ministro quiere verla.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto, hazlo pasar.

Mindy hizo ademán de voltearse para llamarlo, pero, como era de esperar, Kingsley Shacklebolt ya estaba ahí, justo detrás de ella.

—Señora Granger —saludó él con cordialidad.

—Ministro, por favor pase y siéntese. Estoy segura de que Mindy ya le ofreció algo de beber.

—Sí, Hermione. Enseguida lo traigo —asintió la aludida antes de cerrar la puerta.

Kingsley ya se había adentrado en la habitación y en ese momento estaba descorriendo una de las sillas que estaba frente al escritorio de Hermione para sentarse.

Eso le regaló a la jefa de Seguridad Mágica unos valiosos treinta segundos extras que utilizó para deshacerse del café que Mindy le había llevado temprano, el que ya estaba frío, y alinear en una esquina unos pergaminos que estaban desperdigados por la mesa.

Para cuando Kingsley la miró, Hermione ya se había recompuesto de su dura mañana y se veía todo lo profesional que podía verse, dadas las circunstancias. Estaba sentada muy derecha en su silla acolchada y había entrecruzado los dedos de sus manos por encima del escritorio.

—Ministro, permita por favor que me excuse por lo de la reunión de esta mañana. Lo cierto es que…

—Hermione —dijo Kingsley con aire paternal. Se conocían desde hace años y si bien le gustaba guardar las apariencias frente al resto, solía tratarla con cercanía, al igual que hacía con Harry y Ron—. No creo que en los… ¿once, doce? Recuérdame por favor cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando en el Ministerio...

—Doce años, señor —contestó Hermione tan rápido como solía hacerlo en Hogwarts frente a la pregunta de un profesor, su voz clara y firme.

—Eso es. No creo que en los doce años que llevas trabajando aquí hayas llegado tarde o faltado ningún día a tus labores. Diría que eso es un antecedente más que suficiente para poder imaginarme que si hoy no llegaste es porque debió suceder algo grave. No estoy aquí para exigirte una explicación. —Hermione abrió la boca para contradecirlo, pero Kingsley le hizo un gesto para que lo dejara terminar, de modo que la cerró—. Pero, si te sirve de algo, Potter me contó que tu hijo menor está enfermo. Amigdalitis, ¿no?

—Exactamente. Ayer por la tarde no estaba tan mal, pero cuando llegué en la noche ardía en fiebre y me temo que no dormí nada. Luego llegué a la oficina y… —Hermione se cortó a sí misma. Hasta ahí llegaba su excusa, luego no había ido simplemente porque primero se olvidó y luego ya era demasiado tarde.

En ese momento entró Mindy portando una bandeja con dos cafés que depositó con toda calma sobre el escritorio, el primero frente a Hermione y el segundo frente al ministro.

Su jefa le agradeció y le dio un largo sorbo al suyo mientras la veía salir.

—Está bien. De verdad, Hermione. No tienes que explicarme nada. Tampoco era una reunión tan importante…

Pero lo era. Para Hermione todas las reuniones eran importante y se había hablado mucho acerca de aquella en especial.

—Ya te pondrás al corriente luego. Como te dije antes, no estoy aquí para hablar de tu ausencia, sino de un tema mucho más importante.

Lo sabía. Hermione lo había sabido en el momento mismo en que Mindy le dijo que el ministro estaba en camino e incluso lo había intuido un segundo antes que eso.

—Usted quiere hablar sobre lo que salió en El Profeta, ¿no es así? Me temo… la verdad me enteré cuando llegué a la oficina, así que no he tenido tiempo de… quiero decir, me tomó tan desprevenida como a cualquiera. No tengo palabras para explicarle lo abochornada que me siento con esta noticia. Si me da tiempo, hablaré con el editor y lo arreglaré. Sé que puedo pensar en algo.

—Sé que sí, Hermione, pero si vine hasta aquí no es para que me des ninguna explicación. Lo que salió en el diario es parte de tu vida privada, por lo que no me interesa ni me incumbe. Tristemente, muchos magos y brujas no pensarán lo mismo. La gente comenzará a hablar. Hablará, especialmente, del controversial juicio del joven Draco Malfoy.

El juicio. Hermione no había tenido tiempo de pensar todavía en ese asunto, de medir hasta dónde podrían llegar las habladurías de la gente. ¿Podrían remontarse tan atrás en el tiempo? ¿Cuestionar el juicio en el cual se dejó en libertad a Malfoy tras la guerra?

Por supuesto que sí, se respondió a sí misma. Ella era una figura pública y ese juicio había sido muy debatido, sobre todo porque la prueba decisiva en la que el tribunal fundó el fallo fue la declaración de Harry y la suya. Nadie iba a cuestionar lo que dos héroes de guerra dijeran de un mortífago en ese tiempo, incluso si no era para encerrarlo en Azkaban.

No creía que el material sensacionalista de El Profeta fuera suficiente para iniciar algún tipo de acción legal; por lo demás, la acción estaba prescrita, pero no sería necesario para enlodar la imagen del Ministerio, esa que tanto costó reponer y limpiar luego de la guerra.

Kingsley había hecho un estupendo trabajo como ministro durante la transición de la guerra a la paz, pero aquello no significaba que no hubiera sido difícil. Harry, Ron y Hermione lo habían visto todo de cerca gracias al papel que jugaron en la derrota de Voldemort.

—Así que, como la mujer brillante que eres, estoy seguro de que ya te habrás representado en tu mente lo que esta noticia puede significar para ti y tu posición en el ministerio.

Hermione palideció. El ministro estaba siendo muy claro y directo al respecto.

Claro que pensó que el asunto traería consecuencias para ella, importantes consecuencias. Tendría que explicárselo a Ron, a sus hijos y a sus amigos, pero también enfrentar las miradas de sus colegas y, por si fuera poco, de todo el mundo mágico. Soportar que la vieran con sorpresa o incluso con indignación. Que la cuestionaran.

Pero definitivamente creyó que tendría una oportunidad de remediarlo. No había sido su culpa, es más, lo que salía en el periódico no era ningún delito. No había hecho nada malo. Y, aun así, ¿iban a despedirla por ello?

—Señor… —Sus labios temblaron—. ¿Me está despidiendo en este momento?

—¿Qué? No… —La expresión seria de Kingsley demudó a una de desconcierto—. Por supuesto que no, Hermione. No veo qué puedo haber dicho para que llegaras a semejante conclusión.

—Yo pensé…creí que cuando dijo…

—No, perdóname, por favor. Nunca quise insinuar eso. A ti no te despediría ni en mil años. Eres una de las mejores trabajadoras del Ministerio. La única forma sería que el mundo se pusiera de cabeza, y ciertamente no voy a despedirte por la estúpida e irresponsable publicación de un artículo.

Hermione suspiró.

—Lo único que estoy diciendo es que esto puede convertirse rápidamente en un incendio. Afectará tu vida personal y profesional, tu imagen pública y también la del Ministerio. Por eso es imperioso que hagamos algo para detenerlo cuanto antes.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Si me da unas horas puedo estudiar varios cursos de acción. Hablaré con el periódico y les diré…

—No, no será necesario. Sé que eres una excelente abogada y que en este mismo momento ya tendrás al menos tres opciones viables para actuar desde un punto de vista legal, pero también necesitamos atacar esto por el lado periodístico.

—Es cierto, no lo había pensado…

—Comunícate con Miranda cuanto antes. Ella sabrá qué hacer.

—Lo haré, señor.

—Bien, eso es todo por ahora. Mántenme informado, por favor.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que él para despedirlo. Solo cuando el ministro estaba ya en la puerta, recordó algo:

—Señor, acerca de la reunión… ¿me perdí de algo importante? Quiero decir, ¿hay algo en lo que deba ponerme a trabajar o…?

—En realidad fue una reunión corta —la interrumpió él—. Anuncié mi retiro oficialmente frente a las jefaturas, lo que seguramente no te sorprenderá porque hasta a mí me habían llegado los rumores —sonrió jovialmente, nunca imaginó que a Hermione sí la sorprendiera—. Ya era hora, supongo. Después discutimos algunos nombres de posibles candidatos. No iba a decírtelo, pero tengo la sensación de que has tenido una mañana dura y puedes necesitar una buena noticia. Te propuse a ti, Hermione. Me gustaría que fueras la próxima Ministra de Magia. Y te aseguro que no soy el único. Por eso, comprenderás ahora lo importante que es apagar ese incendio. No quisiera que algo tan tonto pudiera perjudicarte.

—Lo sé y se lo agradezco, señor. Haré lo que sea necesario.

—Sé que sí.


End file.
